Taiyou Asukawa
タイヨウ |deck = Gold Paladin |friends = Chrono Shindou |avatar = Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit |anime appearance = G Episode 26: Taiyou Asukawa }} Taiyou Asukawa is one of the supporting characters in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. He was taught how to play by Chrono Shindou during his first visit to Card Capital 2. Etymology His family name, Asukawa is written with the kanji meaning "Tomorrow" and "River". His given name, "Taiyou" can also be read as "Sun". Though since his name is written in katakana, it doesn't really have any meaning. His name may also referencing his grade 3 ace, Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit. Personality At first Taiyou appeared to be a timid and shy person. After he was taught by Chrono how to play Vanguard, be began finding it more enjoyable. After going through the United Sanctuary's training program, Taiyou became an extremely cold and calculating individual, obsessed with becoming stronger in order to defeat Chrono. Like the other United Sanctuary fighters. he upholds the phrase "Weakness is a sin". History Anime Taiyou was first shown walking into Card Capital 2, seeking to learn how to play Vanguard. Chrono happily showed him at Shin's request, but Taiyou seemed very nervous throughout the entire experience. In the end, he leaves with a smile on his face and a goal to beat Chrono. Taiyou is next seen at the United Sanctuary. He fights Chrono in the finals of a tournament held there. Despite the fact that Taiyou was able to predict Chrono's moves due to the data Taiyou was given about Chrono's deck prior to the fight, Chrono won with Upheaval Pegasus. After his loss, Taiyou was taken somewhere. Chrono noticed that Taiyou had lost his smile and refused to leave without correcting things. Once inside, Chrono ran into Taiyou and tried to talk some sense into him, but Taiyou was determined to get stronger. At that moment, Ibuki interrupted them. After his loss to Kanzaki, Chrono decided to take Taiyou around town along with Shion, Tokoha, Kumi, and Team Trinity Dragon and try to put a smile back on his face. Taiyou initially refused, but agreed when Chrono bribed him with the chance to fight him. After a few hours, a Dog Trainer came looking for Taiyou. Taiyou apologized for skipping training, but Chrono challenged the Dog Trainer to a fight to get him to leave Taiyou alone. Chrono defeated the Trainer, which only made Taiyou even more determined to get stronger, as it only reminded Taiyou how it feels to be powerless and unable to to change anything. Taiyou told Chrono that the latter was the one who was wrong and left with the defeated Trainer. Later while training at the United Sanctuary Branch. Kouji Ibuki came to Taiyou, and asked if he would go through the special program that all Team Demise members go through and Taiyou accepted. On the day of the special match with Team Demise, Taiyou is revealed to be the new third member. His match with Chrono is right after Shion vs Shouma but it was delayed for a while because Ibuki stole the Depend Card. A while after Chrono was talking to Kamui, Taiyou appeared from his back and showed that to him that he got friends because he is strong. He declared to Chrono that he shall be the victor and prove to him that his decision to believe in United Sanctuary policy was correct. During his match with Chrono, Chrono realized and mention to Taiyou that their pattern is just as similar as their last fight in the tournament that they participate before. However, Taiyou declared that the outcome of this match shall be different. In the match Chrono strides Epoch-Maker Dragon but Taiyou block his attack. He mention to Chrono that Chrono’s tricks is useless against him. He tells Chrono that since Chrono beat him last time in the tournament, he undergo a lot of training all for the sake of surpassing Chrono and prove that United Sanctuary is right. He confessed that when he was weak, he was all alone but strength has brought to him many things and he has friend because of the strength he gained. When Chrono ask is it fun by that way, Taiyou was irritated by that question and ask rudely to Chrono what he means. By that time, it was Chrono’s turn and Taiyou tells him that he will block whatever Chrono throws at him. Chrono who is angered by Taiyou’s attitude strides the unit he uses to beat Taiyou last time which is Upheaval Pegasus. Chrono manages to mess up Taiyou’s rearguard formation and push him to 5 damage with it but couldn’t defeat him. When it was Taiyou’s turn, he mentions that he is helpless during the previous match because Upheaval changed the rearguard’s formation but he calmly said that it would be different this time. He strides SpearCross Dragon and manage to get make a powerful formation and increase the cards in his hand. Despite what Taiyou did, Chrono managed to survive.Chrono tells Taiyou that he was impressed with how much Taiyou improved while Taiyou said he endured all hardship for the sake of defeating Chrono and tell him that how someone like Chrono who was strong from the very beginning would understand his feeling. Chrono admits to Taiyou that with Vanguard winning is fun and losing is frustrating but it is not everything and said because of Vanguard, it brought people together. On Chrono’s turn, he stride Chronodragon Nextage and take out all Taiyou’s intercepts. When he attack with Nextage, Taiyou block that attack. However, Chrono activate Nextage’s skill and make his vanguard stand up again as Chronojet Dragon. And because of Chrono can attack with his vanguard once more and Chronojet Dragon’s generation break plus Colossus’s extra critical, Taiyou started panic and is afraid to go being weak again because weakness is a sin. However, Chrono tells him that it wasn’t a sin for being weak and losing isn’t the end. He also tells Taiyou that he can fight again many times and can choose any kind of future. Taiyou was surprised with Chrono’s words and Chrono managed to defeat him. After his loss, Taiyou fell onto his knees and looked back at his friends. He saw that the friends he has made abandon him and he started crying. Deck He uses a Gold Paladin deck, with cards from G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon. Kouji Ibuki also mentions Taiyou's deck is an anti - gear chronicle deck because while Gear chronicle focuses on wearing down the opponents field, this deck focuses around defense, and filling up the field through various skills. Gallery Taiyou & Gurguit.png|Taiyou with Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit Taiyou Generation.png|Taiyou in Generation! Chrono Taiyou Mekurumeku Yuuki.png|Taiyou with Chrono in Mekurumeku Yuuki Battle Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Gold Paladin Deck Users Category:Males Category:Characters